


Like When You Do That

by Smuternatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 23:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17734874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smuternatural/pseuds/Smuternatural
Summary: Dean is tired. Cas is cute.





	Like When You Do That

"He alright, Cas?"

Castiel looked down at the man sprawled across the backseat of the Impala. One foot was dangling off the seat while the other one was pressed against the rain spattered window. His clothes were dirty and his jeans were torn. His chest rose softly as he slept off the exhaustion of their latest hunt. Every so often he'd turn his head gently, rustling the fabric of Castiels blood stained coat.

"Yes, Sam. He's just sleeping" Castiel replied. He ran his hand over Dean's body once more, just to make sure he didn't miss anything that needed healing. His fingers hovered over his shoulder and chest. Making their way down his legs, he accidentally brushed his fingertips over Dean's exposed kneecap. Sleepily, he pulled his legs up and curled into a ball, pressing tighter against Castiels body.

The angel froze until he heard light snoring. Carefully, he pulled his hand back and placed it gently on Dean's head. He ran his thumb across the sleeping man's temple which caused a soft, throaty sigh. He ran his fingers through Dean's hair and hummed the only song he ever really leaned the lyrics to. A quiet version of "Simple Man" filled the car as they drove into the darkness.

The car pulled into a grungy motel lot and Sam went inside to pay for a room. Castiel looked out the window absent mindedly as the body below him stirred and groaned. He placed his hand on the side of Dean's head and held him a fraction closer. After a moment he calmed and drifted again.

"K, let's get him inside." Sam said after returning to the car. He grabbed their bags as Castiel helped a barely conscious Dean inside and into bed.

Gently removing his boots and ruined clothes, Castiel covered Dean's tired body and clicked off the light. Sam took the opportunity to take a well earned shower while Castiel sat in a chair that smelled like moth balls and cheap air freshener.

He watched the blankets rise and fall gently as Dean slept. His breaths became ragged and uneven as he grumbled in his sleep. Castiel walked over and knelt by the bed, gently pressing his fingers through Dean's hair once more.

"Like when you do that." Dean mumbled.

Castiel smiled and continued until Dean's breathing returned to normal. He stood up and turned towards the dusty chair but was stopped by a soft touch to the back of his hand.

"Stay."

Castiel toed off his shoes and tossed his coat on the floor. He lifted the blankets and slid in behind Dean. He pressed his chest against Dean's back and rested his chin on his shoulder while continuing to rub circles around Dean's temple. Dean sighed and pressed back against Castiels warmth.

"Chin's scratchy." Dean muttered.

Castiel began moving away but Dean pushed back against him harder.

"Like that, too."


End file.
